School of Monsters
by Drake O'Wryan Blackheart
Summary: This my first time doing a fanfiction although I wrote during my junior year of high school plus I will be uploading a new chapter every few weeks also this is based years later after the Rosario Vampire story line ended. It has a lot of OC characters in this but will have some of the old characters from the original R V story but a lot older. On a high note please no flaming T/M
1. Chapter 1

School of monsters

By: Drake O'Wryan Blackheart

Chapter 1: Another year of monster high school

This is a story about a boy named Junkaio Ryokosai he is a high school student a junior in Japan at a school for monsters.

Junkaio Ryokosai is half angel demon and half vampire (Nephilim Hybrid) he can take off his wings and use them as swords he has a very powerful urge for fighting, and for bloodlust, and for destruction. He was sent to the monster academy for self-control he is basically an outcast because after he was born, his parents both died suddenly. So everyone feared him because he is so powerful and since he does not have any friends or family or know how to have compassion for someone or having being loved at all he has a very hard life.

He wears sort of raged clothes like a black jean jacket with skulls on the T-shirt and jacket but it does not have any sleeves sense the jacket is old. He has the Yin-Yang symbol on his right arm with a tiger and a dragon around it. He wears raged jeans as well. He is 17 years old and is 5"11" feet tall. He has a reddish blond as his hair color.

He starts walking to the academy.

Junkaio: Man I hate my life….

This would be his third year at the academy which he has made no friends at all through those years of being there. He is still feared by everyone at school.

Junkaio: Why do I have to go to this stupid school and just be feared by everyone?

He stops suddenly about 30 yards away from the academy.

Junkaio: Arghhh!

He starts to go on a rampage destroying trees and boulders and anything around him. His hair turns into a blend of black and white colors.

It takes him about a few minutes to calm himself down.

Junkaio: huff… huff… huff…

He starts gasping for breath.

He starts again to the academy. After 15 minutes he gets to the academy gates.

Junkaio: Well here it is.

He walks through the gates into the academy grounds. All of the students that he walks by ignore him or shiver in fear. Some of them are obnoxious thinking they can beat Junkaio up and make a reputation for themselves.

As he keeps walking a group of students stop him in his path.

Junkaio: What do you guys want?

Student 1: We have been watching you how you fight and how you scare everyone in your path.

Junkaio: Yeah so you got a problem with me?

Whole group of students: Yeah we do and we're going to defeat you in battle right here and now!

Junkaio: If you insist.

The whole group of students turn into werewolves and lizard men and start to attack Junkaio.

Junkaio then transforms his hair changes to a blend of black and white colors. He has an angel wing on the right side of his body and a black angel wing on his left side. He pulls them both off his body and uses them as swords and slashes the whole group of students.

They all fall down instantly.

Junkaio reverts back to his normal form.

Junkaio: Whoa that was easy.

?: Well done young man well done.

Suddenly a person comes up to Junkaio clapping.

Junkaio turns around and says…

Junkaio: Who the hell are you?

?: Oh I'm Eureka Takahashi and your name I know very well around here.

Eureka Takahashi is an Abdominal Snow woman **{note not the kind of snow woman you build in the snow}**. She is 5"7ft tall she wears glasses; she has spiky jet black hair. She wears an overcoat while wearing a purple t shirt. She is 19 years old and she has a fun loving personality to her. She can be very shady at sometimes and her IQ is over 3000. Her reason to be at the academy is unknown.

Junkaio: Yeah well so what if you know my name it doesn't make any difference to me.

Junkaio starts to walk off when Takahashi yells out to him…

Takahashi: I know your loneliness to well and I know how your parents died.

Junkaio stops in his tracks when he heard it…

Junkaio: What did you just say to me?

Takahashi: You heard what I said about how I know how your parents died.

Junkaio starts walking back towards Takahashi…

Junkaio: Tell me everything you know about how my parents died.

Takahashi: I'm sorry I can't tell you right now.

Junkaio gets furiously mad and he grabs Takahashi by the shirt and yells.

Junkaio: Damn it I need to know right now what happened to my parents!

Takahashi: Well you sure talk a lot…

Junkaio gets even madder.

Junkaio: If you don't tell me right now I'm going to kill you!

Takahashi: If you kill me now I won't be able to tell you anything. Make sense genius you want to know then let me go.

Junkaio then realizes that Takahashi does have a very good point he lets Takahashi go.

Junkaio: Know will you tell me.

Takahashi: Not so fast. If you help me out with a few things that need to be done, I might just tell you something.

Junkaio: What is it that you need me to do?

Takahashi: I can't tell you that right now… maybe later.

All of a sudden the bell rings for the start of class.

Takahashi: I'll see you later Junkaio after our classes are over.

Junkaio: All right then.

Junkaio stands in front of the door of his first period class Chemistry.

He enters through the door into a room full of students. The room was made out of concrete and there were sinks by the tables. The tables had a built in sink in them there were about twelve of them in the room.

Junkaio sits down in the classroom and waits for the teacher to start talking.

The teacher walks in and says their name

?: Hi everyone my name is Kurumai Ichiama nice to see some smiling faces in here.

Kurumai Ichiama is a cat woman. She wears a dress red as crimson blood. She also wears high heels that are black as the night. She wears a white lab overcoat. She is 5"9" ft. tall and is 35 years old.

No one was exactly smiling at all just maybe laughing with their friends.

Ichiama: Well now everyone I will now choose your lab partners for your first assignment.

Mrs. Ichiama called everyone's names that were going to be partnered up together.

Ichiama: Junkaio Ryokosai?

Everyone turns around to face Junkaio. They all give him like an icy cold stare at him either in fear or hate.

Junkaio: Yes Mrs. Ichiama?

Ichiama: You will be partnered up with Nikai Aono.

Nikai is sitting the very back of the class away from everyone else.

Nikai Aono is a Dampire **[A Dampire is when a vampire and a non-vampire have a child when that happens the child is basically an outcast for the rest of their life.]** She wears a long sleeve shirt with the colors of green and white. She wears a skirt with green and white colors. She wears a necklace with a cross with a Rosario bead inside it. She is junior. She is 17 years old, and is 5'7ft tall. She has the colors of reddish black in her hair. The reason for her being at the academy is that she wants to be able to go and live in the human world in peace.

Junkaio walks up to Nikai and says.

Junkaio: So you are my lab partner I'm Dylan Junkaio.

Junkaio gives a kind of small grin on his face as he puts his hand out.

Nikai: I... I'm Nikai Aono nice to meet you.

Nikai seems a little bit embarrassed since no one ever talks to her, not even when she is partnered up with anyone in class, let alone introduce themselves to her.

Ichiama: All right since we are all partnered with someone class begin the assignment "How to make a chemical reaction".

Class went on and Junkaio and Nikai got to know each other a lot more. They were having a great time together laughing and working together. Then the bell rang for class to end.

Ichiama: Class dismissed.

Everyone stormed out the door like a stampede of wild buffalo, except Junkaio and Nikai.

Nikai: Will I get to see you again after school is over today?

Junkaio: Defiantly see you later Nikai!

Nikai: Right see you later as well.

The next class was Gym.

Junkaio walked into the gym and to his surprise there wasn't very many people in the class. Suddenly someone taped on Junkaio shoulder and said…

?: Hello Junkaio.

Junkaio spun around to find it was Takahashi who was behind him

Junkaio: Whoa! Where the hell did you pop out of all of a sudden?

Takahashi: Oh that I like to sneak up on people sometimes.

Junkaio: You know you are weird and a creeper right?

Takahashi: Yeah I know.

Then the gym teacher came in.

?: Alright everyone my name is Ginei Morioka and I am your gym teacher.

Ginei Morioka is a werewolf and he is 6ft tall and is 23 years old. He wears a tank top that is white colored and he wears jean pants that are black colored. He graduated from the academy 5 years ago and he decided to come back to be a teacher.

Takahashi was suddenly blushing when Ginei was talking.

Junkaio: Why are you blushing when he starts talking Takahashi?

Takahashi: Well it's because it I love him.

There was a little bit of state of shock on Junkaio's face. Then he just shrugged he thought anything can happen.

Ginei: Okay let's do some laps around the gym.

Everyone started doing laps the only ones that were having a fast pace was Junkaio and Takahashi. They both finished in under two minutes.

Ginei: Good job Takahashi and Junkaio. You both have the best track time I've ever seen.

Takahashi: Thank you Ginei.

Takahashi walked off blushing and skipping along.

Junkaio: Oh brother.

Then suddenly Ginei called on Junkaio.

Ginei: Junkaio.

Junkaio: Yes, sir.

Ginei: You seem to be new around these parts aren't you?

Junkaio: No I've been going to the academy for three years now.

Ginei: Oh I see. Well anyways where did you learn to go so fast like that?

Junkaio: I don't know. I've just always been fast.

Suddenly the bell rang for lunch.

Junkaio: I got to go now for lunch.

Ginei: Alright see you tomorrow.

Junkaio went to the cafeteria it was very quant with just a small room to eat in.

After he got his lunch and sat down just as he was about to take a drink of his water someone tapped him on the shoulder. Junkaio spun around and Takahashi was standing there

Junkaio: Wahhh!

Junkaio was surprised to see Takahashi again.

Junkaio: Could you please stop doing that to me?

Takahashi: Sorry I'm afraid I can't do that.

Junkaio: Why not?

Takahashi: Because it's way too fun to stop scaring you.

Junkaio just shook his head.

Junkaio: Why do you have to do it though?

Takahashi flips her hands through her hair as she says.

Takahashi: It's just a hobby of mine.

Junkaio fell backwards a little bit.

Junkaio: So why are you here talking to me do you need something done?

Takahashi: Well….

Suddenly a group of students walked up to Junkaio and Takahashi.

Group of students: We've come back to beat you again Junkaio.

Junkaio looked confused because the whole group was bandaged up from the last time they fought Junkaio.

Group of students: Come on let's fight!

Junkaio: Alright but you'll be sorry.

Then all of a suddenly ten huge students walked towards Junkaio and more and more students were surrounding Junkaio.

Group of students: Well what do you say now?

Junkaio: This is going to be fun.

Then before Junkaio could transform a flash of blue light passed by. All the students fell down to the ground.

After the dust cleared Takahashi was standing in front of Junkaio.

Takahashi: Well that didn't take long.

Junkaio just stood there shock that Takahashi had such power.

Junkaio: Why did you have to but in?

Takahashi: Well there was too much talking and not really getting to the fighting. I'm impatient and so I thought it was taking too long so I just finished it.

Junkaio: Alright what was it you wanted me to do?

Takahashi: Well that there are certain chemicals in the chemistry class I need that I can't get so I need you to get them for me.

Junkaio: Why do you need them?

Takahashi: I'm making a love potion to make Genie fall in love with me.

Junkaio just smacked his face as Takahashi was just blushing away thinking about it.

Junkaio: Okay I'll do it but I have a question to ask you.

Takahashi: What is it?

Junkaio: Why do you love a guy who is a were wolf and is basically bestiality?

Takahashi: Well I love furries.

Junkaio just shook his head and thought to himself

Junkaio: I'm not even going to ask.

Junkaio: Well I'll see you later Takahashi.

Takahashi: Alright.

The next class was Health.

Junkaio walked into the classroom it looked like a small classroom made of concrete. Also there was about thirty desks in the classroom made of wood. Junkaio took a seat and waited for the teacher to come in while the other students were laughing and joking around. Junkaio had a lot on his mind like how was he supposed to get the chemicals that Takahashi needed without the chemistry teacher noticing.

Suddenly the teacher walked in the classroom. She was beautiful.

?: Hello everyone I'm Kurumu Kuruno.

Kurumu Kuruno is a Succubus a monster that turns men into their slaves with just a kiss **[So basically guys you if you get kissed by her you lose your freedom to do anything but be with her.]** She has light blue hair and has a long sleeve shirt on with a red boa on it. She wears navy blue jeans. She became a teacher after she graduated 4 years ago. She is 5"9ft tall and is 20 years old.

It seemed as all of the boys in the room were just mesmerized by her beauty. Except for Junkaio.

Kurumu walks straight up to Junkaio and says…

Kurumu: Are you Junkaio Ryokosai?

Junkaio: Yeah what's it to you?

Kurumu: Oh so you have an attitude I like that.

Junkaio: WHAT?

Kurumu: Never mind you just remind me of someone who I held dear to my heart, but he was stolen from me by another woman.

Junkaio: Uh sorry about that, but how can I remind you of someone you held dear to you?

Kurumu: You just look like a tougher version of him. Anyways let's start class shall we?

The class went on for about an hour learning all about the monster/human anatomy. Then the bell rang for to go to the dorms.

Kurumu: Alright everyone class dismissed.

Everyone walked out of the room and headed for the dorms.

Junkaio was just about to get to the men's dorm when suddenly someone called out his name.

?: Junkaio?

He spun around and saw it was Nikai.

Junkaio: Nikai what are you doing here?

Nikai: Um…. I…uh…wanted to see you again before tomorrow.

Junkaio: Why?

Nikai: Because you are the first friend I've ever had in my whole life.

Junkaio: Wow you know you're my first friend I've had in a long time.

Nikai blushes a little bit.

Nikai: Well…I'll see you tomorrow right?

Junkaio: Yeah. See you tomorrow.

Nikai: Okay.

Junkaio makes it to his dorm room it is kind of dank and dark barely any color in the room at all.

Junkaio laid down and fell asleep.

End of chapter 1 please review and no flaming please.


	2. chapter 2: An Uneasy Feeling

School of Monster's

Hello everyone and here's chapter 2 Like I've said I had this story already typed out 6 years ago so new chapters will be posted as fast I can upload them after checking for spelling errors and what not. Alright as I've read some reviews know this I type this out as if it's a script for a play for people to read their lines that's just how I do it not much else there is to do. Plus if anyone wants to bother to BETA this story for me than pm me. On with the next chapter.

Disclaimer: I do not own Rosario + Vampire if I did I would have made the anime more like the manga because I could hardly watch the damn thing without getting bored within 5 minutes of it. With all the constant fan service.

Chapter 2: An Uneasy Feeling

Junkaio was suddenly was having a nightmare he was shaking and groaning in his sleep. When he woke up someone was standing over him. It was Takahashi.

Takahashi: You okay?

Junkaio: Whoa!

Junkaio: What are you doing in here Takahashi and 20 feet in the building?

Takahashi: Well I heard you all way from my dorm.

So I came to check up on you.

Junkaio: Through my window 20 stories up?!

Takahashi: Well I did easily.

Junkaio: Huh?

Takahashi: Anyways are you going to be able to get the chemicals today?

Junkaio: Yeah I'm going to can you give a list of what I need to get for you?

Takahashi: Yes, here it is.

Takahashi hands Junkaio a piece of paper with the list of chemicals she needs.

Junkaio: WHAT! You need a magic love powder and explosion powder! What are you planning on doing? Making Ginei fall in love with you then blow him up?

Takahashi: No it's for that when the love potion enters his system the explosive powder will spread it throughout his whole entire body.

Junkaio: Okay…. well I need to get dressed now so can you get out of my room?

Takahashi: Oh sure.

Takahashi walks to the window and jumps out.

Junkaio: Man that is one strange girl.

Junkaio starts getting dressed and starts off towards the academy.

As Junkaio is walking towards the academy he hears someone calling his name.

?: Junkaio.

He turned around and it was Nikai.

Nikai: Hey Junkaio.

Junkaio: Oh hey Nikai….

Suddenly Junkaio's heart starts beating way to fast and he clasped

Nikai: JUNKAIO!

Nikai runs off to get help.

While Junkaio is unconscious he starts to change forms not into his usual form but into something more demonic, evil, and full of hatred.

He transforms into his Nephilim Hybrid form, but with more demonic aura then when he usually is his form is more balanced with both his light and dark aura.

In his subconscious he is having visions of people he has never known before.

?: Come on Junkaio lets hurry up we're going to be late for class.

?: Yeah come on Junkaio let's get going.

For what Junkaio could see was a group of students a bunch of girls and a boy laughing and playing together. They all seemed to be the same as age as him. He recognized one of the girls was Kurumu but in a younger form, and two of the other students reminded him of Nikai and Takahashi.

Suddenly he woke up in the school hospital restrained by a straightjacket, and tied down to the bed.

Junkaio: Hey where the hell am I?

?: You are in the school hospital.

Someone walked up to Junkaio it was a woman.

?: Hi my name is Ruby Tojo nice to meet you.

Ruby Tojo is a witch. Her hair is brown colored in two ponytails and her back hair is all let out. She wears a sort of dress with strips on it. She is about 22 years old and is 5"7ft tall and she was the assistant of the headmaster years ago but now she works at the school hospital to heal student's wounds.

Junkaio: What do you mean "nice to meet you"? I'm tied down to the bed and I'm in a straightjacket! You call this a nice greeting on my end of the conversation?!

Ruby: Calm down I'll let you lose now.

Ruby unloosed the ropes that tied Junkaio down and unlocked the straightjacket.

After Junkaio was let loose he started to stretch out.

Junkaio: So how did I get here anyway?

Ruby: Well one of the students went to get some help for you.

Junkaio: Who was it?

Ruby: Nikai Aono.

Junkaio: Oh but that still doesn't explain how I got here.

Ruby: It took nearly half of the entire campus teacher and assistants to bring you here.

Junkaio: Why?

Ruby: I'll show you follow me.

Ruby starts walking off and Junkaio follows her into a dark room.

Junkaio: So what's in here?

Ruby: This.

Ruby flips on the rooms light and there were about one hundred bodies in the room with the bed sheets all covered with blood.

Ruby: You killed at least 50 of our staff members and the other 50 are severely injured.

Junkaio was in total shock he couldn't believe what he was seeing and hearing.

Junkaio: You have got to be joking right? I mean how could I have done all of this, and who stopped me?

Ruby: The first thing is we do not know how you could have done this, but we are going to need you to come in from time to time for we can scan your body to see how you can be able to cause all of this. The other is that it took three people to take you down. Two of them I'm not obliged to say their names, but the third was Eureka Takahashi.

Junkaio: WHAT! Takahashi stopped me, yet who are the other two?

Ruby: They were once students here at the academy and they were very powerful. So they were called back to stop you.

Junkaio: Okay but do you have anything to keep it from happening again?

Ruby: Yes, we do. Junkaio look at your arms and neck.

Junkaio looks at his arms he is wearing a spirit lock and around his neck is a Maltese cross with a Rosario bead in it.

Junkaio: So this will stop me, but why so much?

Ruby: Because you are so powerful and we don't know what we're going to be dealing with so we thought more would be better.

Junkaio: So can I go to my classes now?

Ruby: Yes, you may.

Junkaio puts his shirt on and go's to class.

Junkaio makes it to chemistry class.

Junkaio: Sorry I'm late Mrs. Ichiama.

Ichiama: It's okay come on in.

Junkaio: Thanks.

Junkaio comes into the classroom and sits down next to Nikai.

Nikai: Oh…Junkaio…are you okay now?

Junkaio: Yeah I'm fine. Oh and thanks for getting help for me.

Nikai starts blushing.

Nikai: Well I saw you clasped and I had to go get help because you're my friend.

Junkaio: Thanks Nikai.

After a few minutes one of the teachers came into the classroom to tell Mrs. Ichiama that there was an emergency. So Mrs. Ichiama ran right out the door. The bell rang as soon as she went out.

Junkaio saw his opportunity and took advantage of it to get the chemical's Takahashi needed.

Junkaio noticed that the drawer was open with the chemicals he needed inside it.

Junkaio: Score!

Junkaio grabbed the chemicals and got out of the class.

Junkaio walked into the gym and he felt someone was behind him. He spun around and it was Takahashi.

Junkaio: Ahh!

Takahashi: Hey Junkaio.

Junkaio: Is this going to a daily basis kind of thing you sneaking up behind me and scaring me?

Takahashi: Yeah basically.

Junkaio just shook his head.

Takahashi: So do you have the things I need?

Junkaio: Yeah I have them here you go.

Junkaio hands the chemicals over to Takahashi.

Takahashi: Thank you very much Junkaio.

Junkaio: Your welcome. Now can you tell me something about my parents?

Takahashi: Not right now.

Junkaio: Why not?

Takahashi: Because Ginei is coming in now.

Ginei comes running in, in slow motion in Takahashi.

Takahashi starts blushing as Ginei comes in

Junkaio just shakes his head again.

Ginei: Alright class today we are going to be working on some combat in the room next door so follow me.

Everyone starts to follow Ginei, but Takahashi was just skipping along blushing following him.

When everyone got into the room it was like a gymnasium full of punching bags, exercise equipment, and all sorts of other things.

Ginei: Okay we're going to be working on martial arts fighting styles. The first one we'll be working on is Thai Boxing. So who's up first?

Takahashi was still mesmerized by Ginei.

Ginei: Junkaio.

Junkaio: Yes, sir.

Ginei: Get up here.

Junkaio walked up to Ginei.

Ginei: Okay show me what you got.

Junkaio came after Ginei with kicks and punches but he couldn't land a single hit on Ginei.

Junkaio was starting to get worn out then suddenly Ginei went from being on the defensive to offensive. Ginei did right and left jabs that landed right in Junkaio's face. Ginei then knee'd him in the gut. Junkaio could feel the pain running throughout his whole body. Then Ginei did a jumping knee thrust into Junkaio's face. Junkaio fell back first down on the floor.

Every time Junkaio got back up he got kicked back down again no matter how hard he tried.

Ginei: If that's all you got with hand to hand combat you'll never survive.

Junkaio: What's the point of learning about this when we can use our powers?

Ginei: You need to know this for when you graduate and move to the human world you can't use your powers in front of humans.

Suddenly the bell rang.

Ginei: Class is dismissed.

End of Chapter 2

Thank you for reading and please no flaming.


End file.
